


Art for ‘Spectre’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020





	Art for ‘Spectre’

For [Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com/) I teamed up with [a_dusky_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold). When I read the original summary I kinda imagined Dean in a sort of Indiana Jones inspired get up and I really wanted to draw Cas with glowing tattoos; so I did. This idea gave a_dusky_gold a little spark to start off the awesome story ‘[Spectre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891561)’ (link will be live soon(times zones))

I can’t tell you how much I love this story! There’s murder, mystery, magic and love; what more can you ask for?

As always, art done in Procreate 

Masterpost | [Tumblr Art Post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/DHC2020spectre)

  
  
  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
